DayBreak's Bell
by Pansy Huang
Summary: Byun muda berdiri di atas 'absurditas' dunianya sendiri. Chanyeol terobsesi terhadap Baekhyun,Kyungsoo menyimpan perasaan sejak lama terhadap Baekhyun,Kris Wu semakin memperhatikan Baekhyun. [ Boys Love/ YAOI fiction ] - a baekyeol fanfiction - My life I trade in for your pain- Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

A BaekYeol Fanfiction, present …

_**Daybreak's Bell**_

Written by : Pansy

Main Cast : Byun Bekhyun, Park Chanyeol [ EXO ].

Minor Cast : EXO Member, Sandara Park, Kwon Ji Young.

Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Family.

Rating : Mature.

* * *

.

.

.

-oOo-

Foreword

Byun muda berdiri di atas 'absurditas' dunianya sendiri. Byun muda adalah seorang pemuda yang cakap rupanya. Kulitnya putih. Matanya pun agak sipit. Byun muda ternyata seorang periang yang suka tertawa, bicaranya keras, kadang-kadang ia berdiri untuk memperlihatkan suatu sikap atau gerak yang berhubungan dengan yang diceriterakan. Dialah, **Byun Baekhyun**, yang tumbuh dengan marga sang bunda. Menjadi Mahasiswa Seni Rupa Murni di Saint Helena College of Art [ SHCOART ], Seorang sahabat karib bernama **Do Kyungsoo**, sangat memujanya, dan selalu memberi Sang Byun muda kasih sayang yang tak henti.

Byun muda bertemu dengan **Park Chanyeol**, namja yang periang, berjiwa bebas dan tampan. Jika Baekhyun menanyakan Chanyeol darimana ia berasal,Chanyeol bersikap sedikit aneh, dan tertutup darinya. Namun, yang sebenarnya Park Chanyeol adalah putra mahkota dari kerajaan perusahaan 'Park Coorporation' , tapi ia sering kabur dari Mansion Park dan bertingkah layaknya pemuda biasa. tidak ada satupun yang tahu wajah putra mahkota pewaris perusahaan tersebut selain keluarga dan para maid Mansion Park, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda yang kaya raya.

**Kris Wu**, namja angkuh, keras kepala, sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan, sekaligus lembut, penuh rasa cinta, penuh tanggung jawab, dan naif. Ia ketua dari kelompok EXO yang terdiri dari 5 namja; **Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyun, Huang Zitao, dan Oh Sehun** yang masing-masing adalah namja tampan manja sekaligus kaya raya yang paling terkenal di SHCOART. Mereka terkenal karena Kris Wu -Ketua dari EXO- adalah cucu dari pemilik SHCOART. Ia juga Mahasiswa Seni Rupa Murni di sana, sedangkan **Kim Jongin dan Huang Zitao** adalah Mahasiswa Fakultas Seni Rupa Fotografi, lalu **Kim Junmyun** adalah Mahasiswa Seni Musik, yang termuda diantara mereka sekaligus yang paling jarang bicara, **Oh Sehun**, ia adalah Mahasiswa Seni Bahasa dan Sastra.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

.

* * *

Prolog

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, pemuda aneh yang selalu mengikutinya hingga ia di usir dari rumah Pamannya karena membawa seorang teman untuk tinggal berhari-hari di sana. Bibinya Baekhyun, yang memang tidak pernah menerima kehadiran Baekhyun sejak ia tinggal di sana, semakin mendapat alasan untuk mengusir Baekhyun dari rumahnya. Semenjak Ibunya meninggal dunia, Byun Eun Jo, yang merupakan adik dari ibunya mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama, karena memang Baekhyun tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Karena Baekhyun lahir dan tumbuh tanpa seorang Ayah. Ia tidak ingin mencari tahu, ataupun bertemu dengan lelaki yang telah mencampakkan Ibunya.

Do Kyungsoo, yang merupakan teman semenjak SMP hingga kuliah Baekhyun, selalu ada jika Baekhyun membutuhkan sandaran. Kyungsoo selalu melimpahkan kasih sayangnya untuk Baekhyun, ia mempunyai apartemen di dekat rumah Pamannya Baekhyun, agar selalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Belakangan, Kyungsoo merasa cemburu dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, semenjak Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol unuk tinggal di apartemennya -setelah diusir oleh Bibinya- . Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun -yang sebenarnya merupakan paksaan dari Chanyeol-

Di SHCOART, Baekhyun, seorang yang berbakat, pandai dan cerdas, maka dari itu ia mendapatkan Bea Siswa. Namun, ada sekelompok namja yang selalu mengolok-oloknya, menyebutnya sebagai lelaki miskin yang tak pantas masuk ke tempat elit seperti SHCOART. Baekhyun tak pernah menghiraukannya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk sesuatu yang kekanakan seperti itu. Kris Wu -ketua dari kelompok namja tersebut- entah mengapa semakin gencar mengerjai Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun meladeni permainan mereka. Yang Kris Wu tak sadari adalah ia mulai tertarik dengan sosok Baekhyun.

Cinta tumbuh diantara mereka, Chanyeol terobsesi terhadap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menyimpan perasaan sejak lama terhadap Baekhyun, Kris Wu semakin memperhatikan Baekhyun. Sedangkan , Baekhyun, tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia menyukai Chanyeol dengan jiwa bebas dan sikap periangnya, namun ia tidak berani menafsirkannya dengan 'cinta', Baekhyun juga menyayangi Kyungsoo yang selalu baik terhadapnya, dan Kris Wu yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, mendapat perhatian Baekhyun karena sifat kekanakannya.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah fakta menampar kehidupannya, lelaki yang selama ini tak ingin ia temui mencarinya, mengklaimnya sebagai anak lelakinya. Baekhyun menolak untuk bertemu dengannya, namun keluarga lelaki itu mempunyai kekuasaan, Baekhyun di seret ke mansion miliknya, di jadikan anak lelakinya, Baekhyun memberontak, ia tidak ingin hidup dengan seseorang yang telah menyakiti ibunya. Ia tidak menyukai orang kaya, menurutnya semua orang kaya sangat semena-mena, dan selalu menyakiti orang lemah. Di mansion itu ia bertemu dengan Kris Wu, apa hubungannya dengan Kris Wu?

Fakta lain yang menamparnya telak adalah, ia semakin mencintai Chanyeol yang merupakan putra konglomerat. Yang lebih menyakitkan, Baekhyun telah di jodohkan oleh lelaki yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya dengan seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan adik dari Chanyeol, Sandara Park.

Bagaimana cintanya dengan Chanyeol? juga bagaimana dengan perasaan Kyungsoo? siapa lelaki yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya, sanggupkah Baekhyun menerima lelaki yang selama ini membuangnya juga Ibunya? lalu bagaimana dengan Kris Wu yang juga perlahan menyukainya?

.

.

.

-Daybreak's Bell-

.

.

.

* * *

gimana? bagus gak? diterusin gak? ada yang kurang gak?

review ya? biar bisa tau responnya terus langsung ngapdet bab 1 nya :3

ini fanfic yang udah lama kebayang-bayang, tapi belum sempet terealisasi.

sampai ketemu di Chapter 1 /

annyeong,

Pansy,

*bow*


	2. Chapter 2

A BaekYeol Fanfiction present 'Daybreak's Bell'

Written by, Huang Pansy.

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol [ EXO ]

Minor Cast : EXO Member, Sandara Park, Kwon Ji Yong, etc.

Genre : Family, Fluffy, Romance.

Rating : Mature

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1. Young Byun.

* * *

Sepasang tangan mungil terampil menempelkan beberapa sisa potongan kertas warna-warni menjadi sebuah bentuk lukisan yang belum sempurna. Warna coklat muda, krem hingga coklat tua dan hitam hampir mendominasi setiap potongannya. Ia merekatkannya dengan telaten dan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia—namja yang merekatkan kertas—sesekali merapihkan letak topi baseballnya jika surai coklat di baliknya terasa panas dan pengap. Pandangan mata sipitnya mengikuti setiap garis kertas yang ia tempelkan, tinggal beberapa potong lagi, dan lukisan itu menjadi sempurna.

Dengan potangan kertas hitam terakhir, ia merekatkannya perlahan. Senyum sumringah terlukis manis di wajahnya, ia berdecak puas seraya mengangkat lukisan 'kolase' yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Betapa sempurna kombinasi warna dan bentuknya, mata sipitnya kembali menilik, memperhatikan setiap celahnya, apakah ia membuat kesalahan. Ah, senyumnya seakan lebih mengembang lagi ketika memikirkan, bagaimana reaksi orang yang berada di lukisan kolasenya itu saat melihat karyanya.

Lukisan itu membentuk sebuah wajah namja bersurai hitam pekat, bermata bulat yang diberikan sedikit binar di keduanya , memiliki bibir penuh yang berbentuk hati,bibir itu membuat sebuah senyuman, warna kulitnya didominasi dengan warna putih, krem, hingga coklat muda. Sebuah lukisan sederhana, namun terlihat sangat apik dan sempurna, perlu tangan terampil dan penuh kehati-hatian saat menempelnya.

Lukisan kolase yang dibuat oleh namja itu di letakan di atas 'stand lukis' di samping sebuah nakas yang di permukaannya berserakan beberapa buku, telepon genggam miliknya, tiga potong pensil yang sudah diraut runcing, sebuah penghapus, beberapa cat air yang sudah mengering juga sisa potongan kertas. Di sudut dekat 'stand lukis' tadi, ada beberapa kanvas yang di sandarkan ke dinding, di atasnya ada sebuah jendela kecil yang meniupkan hawa segar ke dalam kamar, gorden putih itu seakan menari tertiup hembusan angin sore.

Namja itu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur yang selimutnya bergumul ke pojok tempat tidur, bantal dan gulingnya bertumpukan tidak teratur, bahkan ada beberapa potong kemeja dan kaus di atasnya. Sebuah kamar berukuran tiga kali empat meter di lantai tiga –sebenarnya sebuah loteng yang di sulap menjadi kamar sempit— sebuah kaca tebal segi empat transparan, terletak tepat di atas tempat tidurnya, jadi jika hari sedang terik ia enggan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Dering telepon genggam yang berada di atas nakas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kolase tadi. Dengan segera ia angkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat lagi nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Karena, sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang meneleponnya pada jam-jam sore begini, karena memang hanya sahabat –satu-satunya itu—yang akan sering menghubunginya.

" Hallo Soo. "

" _Hallo, hey bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?"_

Namja mungil itu mengernyit, ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menatap layarnya. Itu nomor asing, memang bukan nomor sahabatnya. Kembali ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga setelah mendengar beberapa kali sahabatnya memanggil-manggil namanya.

" Kau menelepon darimana? "

" _Box telepon di dekat kedai ramyun seberang apartemenku, ponselku tertinggal di kamar, aku baru saja berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan, kau jadi menginap malam ini?"_

Namja mungil itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, sedikit mendesis ketika sinar matahari senja menerpa wajahnya.

" Ya, aku akan datang selepas jam sebelas malam ini, seperti biasa, aku akan menggantikan Bang-Ahjusshi di pos parkir, katanya anaknya sakit, ia mau pulang kampung untuk tiga hari."

Yang di seberang telepon merespon dengan dengungan, yang satunya lagi bangkit dari tempat tidur, segera bersiap karena hari hampir gelap.

" Baiklah Soo, aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti. Aku akan menyiapkan keperluan kuliah besok, mungkin aku akan menginap selama seminggu di tempatmu, jika kau tidak berkeberatan."

" _Hey, dengar. Apartemenku juga rumah untukmu bukan, kapanpun kau mau, datanglah."_

" Kau nomor satu Soo. Aku tutup teleponnya, bye!"

" _Haha, bye Baek, sampai ketemu nanti malam."_

Sambungan dimatikan, namja mungil yang barusan di panggil 'Baek' itupun bergegas mengambil sebuah handuk biru laut, mengalungkannya di leher, membawa beberapa pakaian bersih, serta celana menuruni anak tangga kamarnya menuju sebuah pintu kecil di bawah tangga. Ia berpas-pasan dengan wanita paruh baya ketika hendak masuk ke dalam toilet. Wajahnya dalam keadaan tidak bersahabat.

" Sabunnya habis, pasta giginya tinggal sedikit. Jika kau keluar malam ini jangan lupa belikan. "

Wanita tua itu berkata dengan dingin, melihat dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki sang namja. Ketika wanita itu hendak berbalik melangkahkan kakinya. Sang namja berseru mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pulang malam ini.

" Baguslah, jatah makan malam mu akan ku berikan pada Min Su saja. Dan, oh, sebaiknya kau berhenti kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan tetap. Aku dan pamanmu sudah tak sanggup memberimu makan setiap hari. "

Namja itu menatap dalam wanita tua di hadapannya, ia mendesah berat, kata-kata itu hampir setiap hari bergema di telinganya. Betapa wanita ini sangat menyebalkan. Memangnya siapa dia di rumah ini.

" Masalah kuliah, aku harus tetap kuliah, karena aku mendapatkannya dengan bea siswa, jadi Bibi tak perlu khawatir. Aku juga membiayai diriku sendiri, aku tidak sama sekali meminta apapun pada kalian. Aku hanya butuh tempat tidur yang layak, hanya itu."

Blam.

Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut tanpa memperdulikan celotehan wanita yang ia sebut sebagai Bibi barusan. Ia berusaha meredam suara teriakan tersebut dengan kucuran air yang membasahi tubuh polosnya. Wanita itu sungguh menganggu. Jika saja ia bukan istri dari pamannya, mungkin wanita tua itu sudah di hujani dengan sumpah serapah olehnya.

Di sinilah ia tinggal. Seorang Byun muda dengan segala kesederhanaan, menumpang tinggal pada sang Paman yang membuka sebuah toko klontong sederhana di pinggir jalan. Pamannya seorang yang sangat baik dan perhatian menurutnya. Karena hanya Pamannya ini yang bersikap baik terhadapnya, ia tidak mengenal keluarga Byun yang lain.

Pamannya ini adalah adik dari Ibunya, Pamannya bermarga Byun, Byun Eun Jo. Sedangkan Ibunya bernama Byun Hye Rin, bisa dilihat dari namanya, Byun Baekhyun, ia lahir dengan marga Sang Ibu, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Walaupun banyak yang bertentangan di dalam keluarga nya, juga ada beberapa keping dari masa kecilnya yang teramat ia benci dan ingin ia lupakan. Salah satunya tentang sosok sang ayah yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lihat wajahnya. Karena Byun muda lahir tanpa seorang ayah di sampingnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian –kali ini ia mengenakan sebuah kaus putih polos yang di balut dengan kemeja lengan panjang bermotif kotak kotak merah dan hitam yang kancingnya terbuka dan sebuah jeans—ia berpamitan dengan sang paman. Ia menggendong sebuah ransel kecil dan menjinjing sebuah lukisan yang dibungkus rapih dengan kertas coklat.

" Paman, aku akan menginap di rumah teman untuk seminggu ke depan."

" Kau tidak ingin makan malam dulu Baekkie? Apa kau memiliki bekal? Aku akan memberimu beberapa won, tunggu sebentar."

Ketika Pamannya hendak merogoh kantung celananya, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan milik Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut pada sang Paman. Cukup, Pamannya terlalu baik baginya.

" Tidak Paman, aku masih mempunyai beberapa won, lagi pula malam ini aku mendapat pekerjaan ringan. Aku pergi, sampai nanti."

Sang Paman hanya bisa tersenyum membalas perlakuan keponakan tersayangnya. Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang di persimpangan depan toko.

" Sampai nanti Baekkie, maafkan Paman. Seandainya saja kau tahu, kau tak seharusnya hidup menderita bersama kami disini."

Ada titik-titik penyesalan di air muka sang Paman, betapa ia sangat menyayangi anak dari kakaknya tersebut. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu, jika menangis dapat mengubah semua keadaan, ia akan menangis sesering mungkin, agar semua menjadi lebih baik. Namun, meratapi dan menangis tak dapat mengubah yang ada di masa lalu bukan?

" Appa? Oppa mau kemana?"

Seorang yeoja berseragam SMA baru saja tiba di depan rumah melewati toko milik Pamannya Baekhyun. Dia Byun Min Su, sepupu Baekhyun, anak dari Byun Eun Jo.

" Oppa akan menginap selama seminggu di rumah temannya."

Byun Eun Jo berusaha menutupi rasa sendu yang menyelimutinya beberapa menit lalu, ia lalu mengusap surai hitam panjang milik buah hatinya.

" Mengapa oppa tak bilang padaku? Aku baru ingin memintanya menggambarkan tugasku."

Yeoja mungil itu bersungut kesal, memasuki rumah dengan hati gusar. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke sofa di ruang tamu lalu bergegas naik ke lantai tiga, ke kamar milik Baekhyun. Mata cantiknya menyapu seisi kamar itu, tak ada yang berbeda. Ia takut, jika saja Ibunya –Bibinya Baekhyun— benar-benar akan mengusir Baekhyun dari rumahnya, ternyata benar, ia hanya menginap untuk beberapa hari. Terlihat kanvas-kanvasnya masih bergulung banyak di sudut kamar, cat airnya pun di tinggalkan. Ia tahu, Ibunya sangat tidak menyukai Baekhyun, entah apa sebabnya.

Minsu memang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, mereka terpaut jarak 4 tahun, Min Su sudah seperti adik kecil bagi Baekhyun. Namun, Min Su memendam perasaan lain untuk Baekhyun. Semacam perasaan sayang yang berlebihan.

Aroma kamar Baekhyun memang lain, ada aroma cat air bercampur lem kertas dan juga aroma buku usang. Suasana kamar Baekhyun memang tak asing bagi Min Su, ia senang berada di sini.

Ada sebuah kemeja biru tua tergantung di kepala tempat tidur, Min Su meraihnya lalu mendekapnya , sesekali ia menghirup aroma parfum Baekhyun yang masih tersisa di sana. Baginya –yeoja yang baru berumur 16tahun—ia masih terlalu muda untuk menafsirkan perasaannya ini dengan Cinta, ia menyebutnya rasa Sayang. Baekhyun teramat berharga baginya.

" Oppa.."

.

.

Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Baekhyun menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa sedikit menggigil karena dinginnya angin malam. Setelah ia melakukan serah terima jabatan dengan Bang-ahjusshi, ia sepakat akan menjaga parkir pada saat shift-nya Bang-ahjusshi yaitu pada pukul enam sore hingga pukul sebelas malam selama seminggu. Ia dibayar di muka untuk menggantikannya seminggu ke depan, Baekhyun tidak berkeberatan, ia menyetujuinya. Karena memang ia sedang membutuhkan beberapa won.

Ponselnya berdering memecah kesunyian di sekelilingnya, Baekhyun segera mengangkatnya, lagi-lagi tanpa melihat nama yang terteta di layarnya.

" Soo? "

" _Baek, makanannya sudah siap, kau bawa mantel? Sepertinya di luar sangat dingin."_

" Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi aku kesana, tunggu saja, parkiran ini hanya satu blok dari apartemenmu, tenang saja."

" _Sudah kuduga, kau tidak mengenakan mantel. Baek, sebaiknya kau berjalan cepat ke apartementku, kalau kau tak ingin mati kedinginan di luar."_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan sahabatnya. Ia memang nomor satu bagi Baekhyun.

" Soo, aku tak akan mati karena kedinginan. Aku segera kesana. Ini sudah hampir jam nya. Bye."

" _Bye, hati-hati."_

Setelah menerima panggilan, ia merapihkan beberapa buku yang sejak sore tadi menemaninya berjaga di pos. Sudah tak ada lagi mobil yang keluar masuk, karena kantor sudah selesai pada jam sepuluh tadi, sekarang ia bersiap untuk bergegas ke apartemen sahabatnya, sebelum dingin benar-benar membunuhnya malam ini.

Pukul sebelas kurang lima menit, udara di kota memang sangat dingin, terlebih lagi bagi namja yang hanya memakai kaus berlapis kemeja. Untung saja langkahnya mungilnya cepat, jadi ia segera sampai di apartemen sederhana milik sahabatnya.

Sebelum sempat ia memasuki apartemen milik Kyungsoo, ia terpaku di depan gerbang, matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang di kejar dua orang berjas dan berdasi, matanya terus mengikuti sosok itu hingga menghilang ke dalam gang gelap di seberang gerbang apartemen tersebut. Otaknya memimpin langkahnya untuk mengikuti bayangan itu, namun diurungkan, karena angin berhembus semakin menusuk tulang.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga di apartemen itu, ia tidak memerlukan lift, ini sudah larut, ia enggan berlama-lama menunggu lift, lagi pula tempat sahabatnya memang tak terlalu tinggi.

Setelah ketukan kedua, pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun segera menghambur ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan sapaan selamat datang dari sahabatnya. Ia terlalu menggigil untuk mengingat hal itu. Sahabatnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang selalu begitu. Ia tak tahan dingin tapi selalu lupa untuk membawa jaket atau mantel.

" Kau selalu begini. Minumlah selagi panas. "

Sang sahabat menyodorkan segelas susu coklat yang asapnya masih mengepul, Baekhyun meraihnya dengan dua tangan. Ah, hangat menjalar ke seluruh tenggorokan dan badannya, susu itu hangat dan manis.

" Terima kasih Soo, kau yang terbaik."

Sang sahabat yang di panggil 'Soo' itu hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya, Baekhyun menatapnya, ia teringat sesuatu, kolase-nya. Ia menegakkan duduknya, lalu menarik lukisan yang terbungkus kertas coklat.

" Apa ini?"

" Bukalah, ini untukmu. Anggap saja, sebagai bayaran aku menumpang selama seminggu di sini."

Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa, ia merasa sedikit lelah.

" Baek, aku tidak memerlukan bayaran apapun. Kau sahabatku, kapanpun kau mau, kau bisa tinggal."

Suaranya meninggi, Baekhyun tahu, ia pasti akan merajuk jika ia bersikap seperti ini. Tapi beginilah Baekhyun, ia hanya tak ingin merepotkan sahabatnya.

" Buka dulu, Kyungsoo."

Satu decakan keluar dari bibirnya, ia –Kyungsoo—tak pernah bisa menolak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membuka kertas coklat pembungkus figura itu, merobek tepatnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia. Sebuah lukisan kolase sederhana, namun apik dan sangat rapih, memberi kesan rumit pada setiap inchinya. Lukisan itu berbentuk wajahnya yang sedang terseyum dengan binar di matanya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin melebar, bibirnya terbuka mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Pipinya merona hebat. Ia lalu memandang Baekhyun yang masih bersandar di sofa, hendak memejamkan matanya. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, ia selalu penuh dengan kejutan.

" Kau suka?"

" Ini indah Baek, terima kasih!"

Kyungsoo menggantung lukisannya di atas televisi, itu terlihat sangat sempurna. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo lalu menghambur ke pangkuan Baekhyun, mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang milik Baekhyun, memberinya kecupan dimana-mana sambil bergumam terima kasih. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Ia senang membuat sahabatnya bahagia.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersahabat sejak SMP, Baekhyun tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, ia hanya berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang tertutup dengan orang lain, bahkan terhadap Paman dan Bibinya yang menjaganya beberapa tahun terakhir, kecuali dua orang, Ibunya –Byun Hye Rin—dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bernama lengkap, Do Kyungsoo, ayahnya seorang rektor di universitas negeri di Seoul, ibunya seorang dokter anak, kakaknya pun menjadi dokter seperti sang ibu. Jadi, Kyungsoo memang seorang anak yang berada, namun ia hidup dengan sederhana. Ia mencintai seni, jadi ia mengambil fakultas seni rupa dari perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Baekhyun, Saint Helena College of Art, mereka sering menyingkatnya menjadi SHCOART.

Kyungsoo memuja Baekhyun dari saat mereka masuk di SMA yang sama. bagaimana ia berjalan, bagaimana ia menjelaskan betapa ia mnyukai seni, Bagaimana ia bicara, bagaimana ia tertawa, bagaimana ia menciptakan sebuah sajak indah, Kyungsoo menyukai semua hal yang ada di diri Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ini cinta. Ini hanya rasa kagum terhadapnya.

Kyungsoo selalu bersamanya. Saat Baekhyun kehilangan ibunya, ketika itu mereka masih kelas satu SMA, Kyungsoo ada di sisinya. Hampir setiap hari setelah hari pemakaman Ibunya, Baekhyun selalu menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, karena ia tak bisa lagi tinggal di rumah sewaan milik Ibunya.

Ia selalu menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo saat ia merindukan ibunya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang ia punya saat itu. Karena tak ada satupun keluarga Baekhyun yang mau menerimanya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka bahkan tak segan berbagi kehangatan bersama, awalnya hanya pelukan hangat sepanjang malam, lalu malam berikutnya Kyungsoo mulai mencuri kecupan ketika Baekhyun tertidur. Malam-malam berikutnya, mereka terbiasa melakukan "making out" di kamar Kyungsoo. mereka hanya melakukan hal yang sewajarnya, tidak sampai melakukan hal seperti berhubungan intim. Hanya pelukan, hingga lumatan kecil pada bibir masing-masing.

Baekhyun melakukannya atas desakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menolak Kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu terlalu sering menolongnya. Kyungsoo seperti malaikat baginya, perangainya lembut, namun manja dan sedikit keras kepala.

Setelah beberapa moment mereka lewati bersama, Kyungsoo mulai menyadari, ia lebih dari sekedar mengagumi sosok Baekhyun. Namun, ia juga terlalu takut mengambil resiko jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, yang ia cintai adalah Baekhyun. Namja yang tak pernah ingin jatuh cinta, setidaknya itu yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar dari Baekhyun.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk pertama kali, Baekhyun menolak, ia berkata tidak ingin larut dalam cinta yang dangkal, picisan. Baekhyun menganggap cinta membuatnya lemah, dan menderita. Ia hanya tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti ibunya. Tak ada alasan lain lagi yang Baekhyun utarakan, Kyungsoo mencoba memahami apa maksud Baekhyun, meskipun hatinya tidak bisa menerima penolakan dari Baekhyun, ia lebih takut jika Baekhyun menjauh darinya, jadilah sebuah pernyataan bodoh keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo yang ia sesali hingga kini:

" Kita melakukan ini hanya karena kita menyalurkan kasih sayang, antara sahabat saja tidak lebih. Lagi pula kita memang saling menyayangikan? "

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah di sela tautan bibir mereka, ia ingin segera mengakhiri lumatan pada bibir Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo semakin menuntut dalam ciumannya, ia semakin menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. Kebiasaan sejak SMA ini memang tak pernah mereka tinggalkan, berbagi rasa sayang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan.

" Soo.. "

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikannya, wajah keduanya merona, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sayu, mengusap bibir merah Kyungsoo yang kini sedikit membengkak dengan ibu jarinya. Kyungsoo memang sangat manis bagi ukuran seorang namja.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada posisinya, jemari lentiknya masih tertaut di belakang tengkuk Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya lagi, bibirnya terbuka hendak memakan bibir merah Baekhyun.

" Soo, aku lelah dan lapar."

Baekhyun berkata dengan lembut, sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar memakan bibirnya lagi. Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun, ia mendesah kecewa dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya membelai perpotongan leher Baekhyun, turun hingga bagian dada kaus yang digunakan Baekhyun. Ia membuat gerakan abstrak seperti menuliskan sesuatu disana, Baekhyun tak menangkap itu apa, tapi yang jelas ia merupakan curahan hatinya, ia menulis kata –Saranghae—dengan jemarinya.

" Tapi, aku menginginkan mu Baek.. "

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, mengelus pipi tembam Kyungsoo yang kini memerah. Ia mengulangi kata-katanya, ia lapar dan lelah, lagi pula besok mereka ada kelas pagi di kampus. Kyungsoo menekuk mukanya, ia sangat menginginkan Baekhyun kali ini, lebih dari ini, lebih dari sekedar mengecup dan peluk. Tapi ia menyadari itu tak akan mungkin, ia tak akan bertindak sejauh itu selain Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya, dan Baekhyun tak pernah memintanya. Bahkan tiap kecupan dan sentuhan yang mereka lakukan adalah permintaan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo bangkit dari pangkuan Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat di paksakan, Baekhyun menahan lengannya hingga Kyungsoo terduduk lagi di pangkuannya, ini membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget.

" Kau marah?"

Baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata bulat sahabat yang di hadapannya, sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap di batinnya, mengapa tak ia biarkan saja Kyungsoo menyentuhnya, toh ini akan membuatnya senang, lagi pula mereka sudah sering melakukannya, setidaknya kata-kata itu yang sekarang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

" Bukankah kau lapar? aku akan panaskan dulu makanannya, aku tak ingin kau sakit Baek."

Bukannya melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya menyiapkan makanan, Baekhyun malah membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, ia mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa sayang, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ini pertama kalinya -dari sekian lama- Baekhyun menyentuhnya atas kehendaknya sendiri. Baekhyun menggumamkan kata maaf, dan juga beberapa kata yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat. Inilah kata-kata yang sering Kyungsoo dengar dari Baekhyun, kata-kata yang selalu membuat perutnya bergejolak aneh, Baekhyun sangat berharga baginya. Sangat.

Ia pun melepaskan dekapan itu, membiarkan Baekhyun terduduk diam sendiri memandanginya beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang memang sedari tadi sudah matang. Kyungsoo memanaskan kembali sup asparagus dan ayam goreng khas Korea dengan nama Yangnyeom Tongdak. Saat pertama kali menggigitnya akan terasa saus yang manis bercampur pedas. Kemudian baru akan terasa renyah dan empuknya daging ayam.

Semuanya adalah makanan favorit Baekhyun, ia mnegingatnya. Baekhyun lebih suka minum kopi di banding teh, ia akan memilih susu coklat di banding susu fullcream, ia lebih suka es krim stroberi dari pada vanila, Baekhyun suka jus jeruk botolan dari pada jus jeruk peras, menurutnya lebih lezat, begitu banyak yang ia ketahui, karena Baekhyun memang segala-galanya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali mereka membicarakan beberapa tugas kuliah yang memang semakin hari semakin menumpuk, mulai dari mata kuliah prodi yang mereka jalani, Studi Literatur, Antropologi Seni, Anatomi Plastis, belum lagi menghadapi Dosen yang tidak sabaran dalam pengerjaan tugas, seperti pengkajian seni patung dasar yang memang di ambil oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menyukai gerabah dan semacamnya yang terbuat dari batu atau tanah liat. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyukai garis, lingkaran, persegi, cat air, warna-warni, dan kanvas.

Setelah makan, Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan peralatan makan mereka, bukan karena memang ia ingin, tapi Baekhyun adalah sosok yang cukup tahu diri, ia sudah menumpang makan dan tidur secara gratis jadi ia mencoba menunjukkan bahwa ia juga berguna. Namun Kyungsoo melarangnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar, ia juga berseru dari ruang makan, agar Baekhyun jangan lupa menyikat gigi dan membersihkan tangannya.

Baekhyun membalas seruannya denga menyebutkan Kyungsoo nomer satu. Kalimat sederhana yang hampir setiap hari ia utarakan. Karena memang Kyungsoo nomer satu sebagai sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo membersihkan semuanya dengan senyum yang tak luntur ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Baekhyun saat tadi ia mendekapnya, kata-kata yang membuatnya bertahan di samping Baekhyun. Sebagai seorang sahabat.

_' Soo, aku tak ingin menyakitimu, cinta itu menyakitkan, Soo. aku tak ingin kau menderita karenanya, aku ingin kau terus seperti ini, menyayangiku , karena aku juga menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. '_

* * *

Hari ini mata kuliah berjalan tidak sesuai jadwal, beberapa Dosen membatalkan janji untuk kuis dan menggantinya minggu selanjutnya, Profesor Kim tidak hadir dalam mata kuliah Seni Lukis Lanjut, yang merupakan mata kuliah favorit Baekhyun.

Ia menggendong sebuah ransel kecil,lalu menjinjing binder biru muda dan sebuah buku sepertinya sebuah roman yang di tulis oleh William Shakespeare, terbaca sebuah judul yang terhimpit telapak tangannya, Macbeth, sebuah roman yang berasal dari sandiwara tragedi karya Shakespeare yang ditulis sekitar tahun 1606. Tragedi ini menceritakan tentang ambisi yang berubah menjadi kejahatan, seorang jenderal yang mengkhianati rajanya, sahabatnya, bahkan jiwanya sendiri.

Baekhyun suka membaca, roman, fiksi, biografi, puisi, sajak. Semua yang berbau seni dan unik, karena memang itulah dia. Baekhyun. Mahasiswa yang eksentrik dan unik, tubuhnya mungil tidak seperti lelaki biasanya -mungkin ia dan Kyungsoo seukuran- wajahnya mendekati cantik, walaupun ia tidak ber-make up, justru cara berpakaiannya yang terlihat mencolok, ia terbiasa memakai panel motif kotak-kotak dan sebuah kaus putih polos -kebanyakan berwarna putih, karena Baekhyun tak suka yang rumit- juga sebuah jeans yang bagian lutut atau sedikit di atas lututnya robek. Ia memakai sepatu sket yang hampir tak layak pakai, meskipun Kyungsoo sering menawarkan untuk membalika sepatu baru, ia menolaknya, dengan alasan, ia tak suka barang mewah.

Kyungsoo tak terlihat di mana-mana, mestilah Baekhyun mencarinya, ia berpisah tadi pagi di koridor, ia ada kelas Profesor Huang seharian ini, ada deadline praktik gerabah katanya, memilah tanah liat atau semacamnya, Baekhyun tak begitu menangkap perkataannya.

Baekhyun ingin menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo, baru saja ia mengeluarkan ponselnya sebuah tangan dengan cekatan merampasnya. Baekhyun tersentak, ia mendengus kesal sambil sesekali mengumpat. Ia tahu siapa yang sering kali mengerjainya seperti ini, bahkan ia bisa menerka sebentar lagi orang itu akan meledeknya dengan nada mengolok-olok, mengatainya macam-macam, seniman miskin, sok jadi seniman, atau apapun. Baekhyun hanya menulikan pendengarannya.

" Wu brengsek! kembalikan ponselku!"

Yang di teriaki hanya tertawa meremehkan, apa ini ponsel? ku kira remot televisi kata seorang temannya, Baekhyun tahu itu suara Tao, Orang China, yang juga teman Wu Kris, Orangnya tinggi, rambutnya blonde dan langkahnya gemulai, matanya mengingatkan aku pada seekor cheetah yang kelaparan, namun suaranya melengking seperti suara remaja. Baekhyun geram, ia berjingkat-jingkat hendak mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kris.

" Kau pendek Byun! Dan juga terlalu imut! "

Seru yang lainnya, hey! itu si hitam Jongin, pemuda yang seksi namun jahilnya melebihi Tao. Baekhyun makin kesal, ia merutuki tingkahnya yang memalukan, dasar para tiang listrik!

" Hey, berikan ponselnya. Tak baik mengolok-olok anak kecil. "

Semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara, Kris menatap sebal orang yang ada di belakang mereka, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu kesenangannya. Baekhyun memasang muka tak percaya, orang itu menyebutnya apa barusan? anak kecil?!

" Apa yang kau katakan huh?! siapa kau? kau bukan mahasiswa di sini kan?"

Kris geram, ia memberikan posel Baekhyun kepada Sehun, mungkin ia satu-satunya orang yang tak mengejek sejak tadi. Kris menunjuk namja itu,membeinya deathglare,namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, Baekhyun makin terhimpit, lihatlah, makin banyak saja raksasa di sekililingnya. Ia makin membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

" Berikan padanya, itu miliknya bukan."

" Kau?! siapa kau?! akan ku panggil keamanan jika kau tak pergi dari hadapanku!"

Kris berteriak, itulah dia, manja dan seenaknya. Namun namja di depannya masih sama, diam di tempat sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Ia begitu kecil dan ketakutan, pikir namja itu.

" Dengar! Perkenalkan, aku Chanyeol, dan aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan barang miliknya, mengerti? "

.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

finally! ini bab satunya... gimana? bagus gak? kurang gak? nyambung gak?

hehehe,, mian, kalo emang rada ngebut, ini abis aku edit loh (_,_) maaf jika bertebaran kata-kata typo dan kasar, makanya rating fiksi ini M kan.

buat yang udah tau judulnya, yap, ini emang judul dari lagunya laruku, aku suka banget lagunya artinya dalem dan ngena banget, tapi ini bukan song fict loh. beberapa konflik emang pas banget sama lirik-liriknya, aku bingung ngasih judul apa, pas banget aku lagi dengerin lagunya Laruku, aku inget-inget ternyata cocok juga yeay~ Daybreak's Bell nya Laruku itu ost dari Gundam seed, kalo yang suka anime Jepang pasti tau.

Konflik di sini emang keliatan rumit tapi kalo di jalanin nanti gak serumit nulisnya kok hehehe -_-

buat selanjutnya, review lagi ya, kita tukar pikiran di review oke v(^o^)/ aku terima kasih banget buat respon kalian, ...

**special thanks to : Syifaa, SnakeyMe,CussonsBaekBy,adistiii,kwondami,SlytherSoul-d-Malfoy,new-kame,shinelightseeker,Anaknya-ChanBaek,StrawBaekry,aiiu-d-freaky,SyJessi22,baekggu,baekyeolidiots,Otakou-Natsu-Chan.**

EXO! SARANGHAJA!


End file.
